All Because of a Brat
by AmericanDemigod
Summary: Chloe gets mad at Marinette, as always, and ends up revealing her identity as Paris' super-heroin Ladybug. Little does she know a certain kitty is paying close attention to their conversation. Things turn from bad to good in this fluffy story and well, you might just be screaming at me by the way I end the first chapter. Update schedule isn't secure yet. Still haven't finished this
1. Chloe's a Brat

Chloe yanked Marinette aside after school let out & shoved her against the wall, forearm to her throat.

" You listen here, Maritrash. If you so much as look at my Adrikins again, I will have my daddy banish you & your pathetic family from Paris. You got me?" Chloe snapped. Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat & nodded. She didn't really know what she did wrong, but she nodded anyway.

"Do you understand what you did? Or are you just nodding so I'll let you off the hook?" Marinette gulped. She didn't know what she did. It was always hard to tell with Chloe because she was always angry about a ton of crap. All the time.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll tell you what you did. You stole his heart. It was rightfully mine & you stole it!" Chloe screamed. Marinette, who noticed Chloe's arm loosen on her neck, pushed it away & giggled uncontrollably. Chloe scowled.

" What's so funny?"

" You misread his feelings entirely," Marinette breathed, clutching her aching sides from laughing too much.

"No, I didn't. I don't read feelings. He told me you hold his heart," Chloe crossed her arms. Marinette shook her head at the thought that her crush might even slightly feel the same way about her.

"He likes Ladybug. Not me," Marinette went serious.

"BUT YOU ARE LADYBUG!" Chloe screeched, making a ton of heads look in their direction.

" Honestly Chloe, you need to get your head out of the clouds & realize that I'm not Ladybug. I'm too much of a klutz. And according to you (Not the song by Orianthi), I'm too much of a low-life, "Marinette deadpanned, even tho Chloe was right. (For once) She was Ladybug, but she couldn't tell anybody that. Not even her family or her best friend Alya. Chloe stared into her eyes and grinned.

"You're not saying something. And you wanna know how I know how you're Ladybug? It's because I saw your kwami. And then I saw you transform. And then-" Chloe stopped talking when a leather-covered hand was put over her mouth. Marinette shrieked. Chloe looked up to find Chat Noir towering over her, his blonde locks swishing in the wind.

" Now, Chloe, why don't you let the poor girl be? She hasn't done anything wrong. And yes, I heard your full conversation so you don't have to explain yourself. Hello m'lady," Chat Noir said, turning to Marinette. Great. Now Chat knows. Can this day get any worse? Yes. Yes, it can.

" This is not how I expected people to find out. Actually, I didn't plan on anyone finding out," Marinette muttered.

" Come on m'lady. I need to talk to you," Chat Noir grabbed Marinette's hand gently & pulled her close to him. She looked at him wearily but wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed his baton & launched them into the air, leaving Chloe on the ground.


	2. Questioning

"You couldn't've let me transform?" Marinette hissed when they landed on her balcony. He smiled sheepishly.

"Nope!" he popped the "p" sound sarcastically. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" Marinette asked.

"The Reveal. It was unexpected, but, I can't say I didn't like that it happened," Chat Noir explained.

"Yes, you can. You're disappointed. I can see it in your eyes," Marinette was on the verge of tears, but she didn't know why. Wow, she didn't know a lot of things today did she?

"Disappointed? Bugaboo, you've read me wrong. I couldn't be more ecstatic!" Chat Noir grabbed her hand & gave it a squeeze while Marinette broke down. He hugged her tight until his ring started beeping. Marinette pulled back & gazed into the gleaming green cat eyes of her kitten-like partner.

" You should go. You're about to change back," Marinette sniffled. Chat shook his head.

" No, Buginette. I'm not leaving you," Chat Noir said.

" But you'll transform back!"

" I know your identity. It's only fair that you know mine. Got any more excuses to throw at me?" Chat asked playfully. Marinette grunted, knowing that she didn't.

" No, I guess not. Do you want something to eat? I mean, I live above a bakery so we have a ton of food," Marinette asked. Chat smiled, knowing that once he de-transformed, Plagg would want some camembert.

"Got any camembert? And cookies?" Chat asked. Marinette crinkled her nose.

"Please tell me you're not planning on mixing those two items!" Marinette didn't know what she would do if she witnessed Chat eating the stinky cheese with the cookies. Probably throw up.

" Definitely not. The cheese is for my kwami, Plagg. The cookies, we could share," Chat explained, his ring beeping again. 3 minutes left till he turned back into his civilian form. Marinette nodded and headed down to the bakery. While she was gone, Chat Noir ended up changing back. About 6 minutes later, Marinette came back, carrying a plate of white, gooey cheese, & a box of chocolate chip cookies. She gasped when she saw Adrien Agreste, her crush of 2 years, standing on her balcony, looking out at the skyline.

"A-A-Adrien?! W-what are you d-doing h-here? W-where's C-Chat Noir?" Marinette stammered. Adrien chuckled.

" You still haven't caught on, Bugaboo?" That's when Marinette knew. Chat Noir was Adrien. Adrien was Chat Noir. They're one in the same.

" ADRIEN! WHERE'S MY CHEESE?!" a raspy voice yelled.

"I'm assuming that's Plagg?" Marinette said when a black cat-like creature flew out from behind Adrien.

"Yeahhhh…" Adrien said. Marinette giggled.

" Here. I think he wants this," Marinette went to hand Adrien the camembert when Plagg zipped to the plate and began chowing down on the sour-smelling substance. Marinette laughed and put the plate on the patio table. Then she handed Adrien the box of cookies.

" Enjoy. They just came out of the oven so they should be warm and chewy,"Marinette explained, walking over to the railing and gazing at the clouds. Adrien stepped beside her & opened the box of cookies. He took 2 out and offered one to her. She accepted & took a bite. She sighed as the chewy goodness filled her mouth. Adrien chuckled as he ate his cookie. His eyes widened as the chocolate went down his throat.

"Have you never had a cookie before?" Marinette asked. Adrien shook his head.

"No. My dad kept me on a model's diet. Meaning no sweets or anything fattening," Adrien explained, grabbing another cookie.

"He sounds like a huge jerk," Marinette noted.

"He is. Most of the time anyway. Whenever he's not being a jerk, he's avoiding me," Adrien said.

"That's terrible! Who does that to their kids?"Marinette exclaimed. Adrien shrugged.

"Eh. I got used to it, "Adrien said.

"You shouldn't've had to. That's just wrong."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it," Adrien said.

"How? Can't you just tell him off or something?"

"HA! If I do, he'll take me out of school & tell me you guys are a bad influence on me. And then he'll forbid me from leaving the house except for photoshoots," Adrien chuckled.

"Your dad's dumb. The only bad influence you would ever have is him and maybe Plagg," Marinette noted, finishing her cookie.

"Agreed."

"Sooo... subject change?" Marinette said," Why'd you come here?"


	3. Love Square is Realized!

" Well, you live here don't you?" Adrien asked.

" Yes, but you didn't answer my question. Why?" Marinette crosses her arms.

" I came here because I thought it the safest place to talk," Adrien said.

" Oh? What about my parents? You do realize that they're liable to come up here, like, any minute now," Marinette said.

" What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien exclaimed.

" Relax, kitty. They're working late. It's Friday, so the bakery won't close till 9. And it's," Marinette pulled out her phone and checked the time, "5:30."

" You tricky bug. You wanted to make me freak out, didn't you?" Adrien glared at Marinette with a smirk.

" Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?" Marinette said, laughing.

" You wanna laugh, huh?" Adrien smirked, confusing Marinette. Then he began tickling her.

" Adrien! S-stop! P-please!" Marinette said, laughing harder as his fingers poked her belly.

" Not until you say sorry, Purrrincess," Adrien purred.

"O-okay! I'm s-sorry!" Marinette shouted, kicking her feet. Adrien immediately stopped tickling her.

" Thank you." Marinette stuck her tongue out at him.

" Adrien, you're a dork. You know that?" Marinette giggled.

" I'm your dork," Adrien said, making Marinette blush like heck.

" Mars, I think you've got some competition for the reddest thing known to man!" Adrien announced, looking up at the stratosphere.

"HEY! That's not funny!" Marinette started playfully slapping his arm. Adrien laughed and grabbed her wrist.

" Do my comments always make my lady blush?" Adrien leaned closer to Marinette's face. So much so that she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

" So what if they do? And I'm assuming you mean in both personas, not just the one?" Marinette pushed Adrien's face back.

" Still refusing a kiss? I would've thought you'd want one from your crush," Adrien smirked when the red colour returned to Marinette's cheeks.

" Who told you about that?" Marinette questioned.

" Nobody. I just put the pieces together. You rejected me as Chat Noir because you were crushing on me as Adrien. Is that correct?"

Marinette looked down, finally realizing that for the past 2 years, they'd been caught in the world's biggest love square. And everybody in it was a different side of themselves.

" Are you sure? Cuz Alya's been threatening to tell you for about a year and a half now," Marinette stated.

"It's been that long? Geez. It seems like forever, doesn't it?" Adrien said. Marinette nodded.

" The reason I pushed your face away is because...well...I've never kissed anyone before and I'm scared," Marinette whispered. Adrien hugged her.

" There's no reason to be scared, Mari. You can trust me. I won't go past your limits. I can stop whenever you want me to," Adrien tried comforting Marinette.

"I know, but...I don't even know anymore," Marinette confessed. Adrien chuckled.

" All you do is put your lips on mine. And that's all," Adrien explained.

" I know. And you sound like you've done it before," Marinette noted.

" No. I haven't," Adrien said, " I've just seen a lot of movies. But I'd love to have my first." Marinette looked into his eyes, which would have put the Emerald City from the Wizard of Oz. Marinette smiled and stood on her tip-toes. She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled a little and pulled her closer by the waist. She could have sworn she melted like a snowman in the desert. Tho the kiss only lasted a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. It was all light and simple, but it sent sparks shooting through their bodies and caused butterflies to escape in their stomachs. When they pulled back, Adrien's grin was wider than the one the Grinch had when he thought of stealing Christmas.

" will you wipe that grin off your face?" Marinette said playfully, making Adrien laugh.

"If I'm the Grinch, then that makes you Cindy Lou because, with you, my heart grows three sizes too big!" Adrien laughed.

" Nope! I'm me. Only me. And I will never be anyone other than me!" Marinette was laughing now, with Adrien. They didn't stop laughing until they heard a tiny voice saying "AWWW!" They spun around and faced a tiny res ladybug creature floating about 3 inches away from them.

"Tikki! What are you doing?" Marinette asked, clearly puzzled.

" I came over to get a cookie & then I saw your flirting fit with green eyes over there & couldn't help myself. You guys are just too cute!" Tikki gushed. Marinette rolled her eyes and handed Tikki a cookie. Plagg, who was watching from his plate of cheese, rolled his eyes too. And that's when Alya & Nino burst through the trapdoor leading to the balcony, panting like wolves returning from a hunt.

"You guys ok?" Adrien asked the duo. They looked at him quite irritated.

"We saw your moment with Marinette," was all Nino said. Oh crap.


	4. Explain

"When we saw that, we rushed up here as fast as we could. Oh, and your parents know that Adrien's here too, Mari. We didn't tell about the moment, but we did say you guys were up here alone and they probably guessed everything afterward," Nino said, causing Marinette to blush redder than a fire-engine, while Adrien turned a little pink.

"Girl, you do realize I've been trying to set you up for two years now. _Two years!_ And you finally decide to tell him when I'm not there to witness it? What's wrong with you?" Alya said. All Marinette did was give a glance at to Adrien for help. He smiled and shook his head, signaling that it was all her on this one.

 _You've got this Marinette. It's just Alya. Grilling you about your crush. But still Alya_ , Marinette thought.

"Well...um...I…" was all Marinette could muster.

"It's ok Marinette. You don't have to say anything. _Yet._ But I do have a question," Alya said.

"What…?" Marinette asked skeptically.

"Is it true that you're Ladybug?!" Alya practically screamed. Marinette choked.

"W-what?" Marinette sputtered.

"Don't play dumb with me, Marinette. And don't try lying either. You're terrible at it," Alya deadpanned. Marinette was shocked at the sharp tone in her voice.

"I-I-yeah. It's true. I'm Ladybug," Marinette gave in.

"AHHHH! MY BEST FRIEND IS LADYBUG!" Alya started jumping up and down like a 5-year-old waiting to see her new puppy.

"Alya, shhhh! I don't want the whole city to know!" Marinette held up her hands in an attempt to quiet the brunette.

"Marinette, has pretty boy over there kept you from watching the news? Chloe went to her 'daddy' and told him to start a live broadcast. When he finally did that she announced that you were Ladybug to the whole city and showed a video clip on her phone of you transforming," Alya explained. Marinette could've sworn that if she was in a cartoon, steam would be blowing out of her ears. **(See what I did there?)**

"WHAT?! How could she even get a video of that?" Marinette was so close to her breaking point right now.

"How the heck should I know? I'm not in that brat's head. Besides, it's probably so full of blonde hair dye that if I was in there, I would suffocate from toxic fumes," Alya said. Adrien and Nino snorted.

"Adrien, I thought you were friends with her?" Marinette noted, hands on her hips. "Friends don't snort at snarky comments made about their friends."

"After what she did to you today, I don't think I want that brat as a friend," Adrien replied. Alya looked between Marinette & Adrien, wondering what was going on.

"Marinette, what'd she do to you?" Alya asked, about ready to punch the dentures out of Chloe's plastic face.

"Nothing happened that calls for you to worry," Marinette tried to reassure Alya, but failed miserably.

"Marinette, she slammed you against the wall and tried to choke you! You call that nothing?" Adrien shouted. Marinette groaned.

"Look. She backed off. And it's not like I can do anything about it. It's in the past, and her dad's the fricken _mayor_. If I tried to go and complain to him, he'll most likely choose her side over some nobody like me. To him, I'm just the poor old baker's daughter who goes to the same school as his precious "Chloekins." So just drop it. Please," Marinette begged.

"Mari, we just don't wanna see you hurt. Girl, we love you. You know that, and if somebody's tryna hurt you, we'll do everything in our power to stop 'em," Alya said, hugging the bluenette tight. Marinette hugged her back. Then she felt two more sets of arms wrap around her slim form. Marinette smiled slightly.

"Thanks, guys. And I know you love me. I love you guys too," Marinette said, pulling back from the group hug.

"You two love each other a little too much," Nino pointed between Marinette and Adrien, who stood there, hands linked together. Both of their faces turned supersonic.

"Hey Nino, should we have a competition to see who can make those two lovebirds blush more?" Alya asked, a devilish look in her sunset-colored eyes. Nino grinned, making himself look like a demon. _Oh, shoot. That's not good,_ Marinette thought.

"We should, Alya. We _so_ should," Nino said. Marinette and Adrien shared a look that seemed to say: We're doomed. So for the next hour and a half, Alya and Nino took turns making Adrien and Marinette blush while they tried to get the DJ and reporter to SHUT THE HECK UP. Wanna know if it worked? You guessed it: It didn't. A few minutes later, Alya took sympathy on the blond and bluenette.

"Alright, alright. We'll stop," Alya said.

"Thank you! Why were you doing it anyway?" Adrien asked. Alya and Nino shrugged, ignoring the question.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" At this, the only thought running through Adrien and Marinette's mind was, _Oh no_. Yet they were stupid enough to agree.

 **A/N: Beta read by my friend Undecided13. Check out their profile. I think you guys would like it!**


	5. Authors note:

**A/N: Ok, so I'm working on a new chapter but it might take a while bc I've been having a severe case of writer's block on this story. So if anyone has any ideas, then you're welcome to PM me or tell me in the reviews. Thanks!**

 **-AmericanDemigod**

 **PS: There are some authors whom I think all of my readers will enjoy. Names are below:**

 **1) Undecided13**

 **2) HermioneAuthor**

 **3) TheNovelArtist**

 **4) iamwaffleboi**

 **5) kikizoom**

 **6) RedHeadWonder**

 **7) ScarlettWitchWM**

 **8) im. .** **mage**

 **9) MsBlackOut**

 **10) Gogleberry**

 **11) HowToTrainADemigod**

 **12) Souroman24**

 **13) BlueroseSnow**

 **14) MiraculousElle**

 **15) TangerineSlices**

 **16) MultiFandomer22**

 **17) runyoubadwolf**

 **18) songfire15**

 **19) DLCATS**

 **20) lillykleaf**

 **21) obsessedoroverdressed**

 **22) UnicornLuvForever**

 **23) hummingyay**

 **24) Dramione Gralfoy**

 **25) CelestialAuthor**

 **26) ladynoirshipper**

 **Yeah, they are a few of the authors that I read. Hope you have a wonderful day!**


	6. Truth or Dare

"What game?" Marinette asked as they all got situated on the floor of her bedroom.

"Truth or Dare," Alya said, making Marinette regret her decision.

"Um . . . I think I hear my parents calling me. Gotta go! BYE!" Marinette stood up, but before she could exit the room, Alya grabbed her hand.

"No, you don't. Your parents went to the store. And you ain't backing out now. We haven't even started yet!" Alya gave her the puppy dog eyes that she just couldn't resist.

"Fine . . ." Marinette dragged out the word as she sat down again.

"Okay! Let's begin!" Nino announced after the awkward tension between the two females in the room passed. Alya and Nino glanced at each other and grinned.

"I'll go first. Adrien, truth or dare?" Alya asked.

"Dare…?" Adrien replied.

"I dare you to hold Mari's hand through the remainder of the game," Alya dared him. Adrien's face held a look that appeared to be...relieved? Anyway, he took Marinette's hand and intertwined their fingers. Marinette looked at him and smiled. He smirked back at her. Then he turned to Nino.

"Truth or dare?" Adrien asked his best friend.

"What kinda person do ya take me for? DARE!" Nino pumped his fist.

"I dare you to kiss Alya," Adrien grinned. Nino blushed, but stood up and walked over to Alya. Then he crouched down next to her and pecked her cheek. Then he walked back to his spot on the ground.

"You never said where, dude," Nino reminded him. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Now, truth or dare, Mari?" Nino asked.

"Hmm . . . truth." Marinette was not taking any chances.

Nino made a humph sound.

"You're no fun . . ." he said. Alya stared deep into Marinette's eyes, mischief dancing around the other girl's. She leaned toward Nino and whispered in his ear. Nino grinned.

"Mari is it true . . . that you know the identity of Chat Noir?" Nino asked, a devious glint in his eyes.

Marinette was shocked. They didn't expect her to tell them that Adrien was Chat, did they? No. They just asked if she knew his identity. Not who he was. She grinned.

"Yes. It's true. I know who he is," Marinette said.

"Care to enlighten us?" Alya asked.

"Nope. I was only asked if I knew who he was, not precisely who he is," Marinette said, narrowing her eyes and scrunching up her nose at her best friend. Alya crossed her arms.

"You didn't word it right Nino. Now she won't tell us who he is," Alya huffed. Marinette stole a glance at Adrien while Alya and Nino were caught up in a conversation on how Nino should have re-worded his truth. Adrien mouthed the words thank you and Marinette nodded slightly.

"Okay, my turn. Alya, truth or dare?" Marinette said.

"Dare, duh," Alya deadpanned.

"I dare you to . . . video yourself tap dancing," Marinette said. Alya pulled out her phone after a slight eye roll, setting it up to where the camera was facing an open spot on the floor. When she clicked record, she began doing the tap dance. She stopped after about 30 seconds.

"Ok, that was embarrassing," Alya admitted. "Adrien, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Marinette," Alya gave a Cheshire grin. Marinette's face flushed. So did Adrien's. Alya and Nino laughed and motioned for the couple to go into Marinette's closet. They stood up and Marinette stumbled a little, trying to keep up with Adrien, who still had a death grip on her hand.

Why does he walk so fast? Marinette thought. When they reached the closet, Alya held up her phone, showing a timer set for 7 minutes. She stood, walked over to the closet, pushed them inside, and locked the door.

 **Sorry, it's not as long as the other chapters. I just have a severe case of writer's block at the moment. I'll be thinking of more ideas over the weekend tho. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**


	7. Initial Surprise

" _Sooo,_ " Adrien slurred out the word, "what do we do know?"

"Ummmm, no clue," Marinette said, pulling her hand out of Adrien's palm. His eyes lit up with a gleam Marinette only saw in Chat's eyes. Adrien brought his hand up to her face and brushed a strand of her midnight locks behind her ear. Marinette blushed as he cupped her face and leaned in.

"I may have an idea,"he said, and Marinette could fell his warm breath tickling her freckled nose.

"Oh really? Well what is it you silly kitty?" Marinette looked into his green eyes and saw nothing but love. Adrien smirked. Then he gently ghosted his lips over hers and her eyes threatened to flutter close.

"Sorry Puuurincess, but you'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise and I don't want to spoil it," Adrien was really starting to bring out his Chat side more, now that they were in a dark closet. Alone. With very little wiggle room. Marinette just rolled her eyes.

 _Fine. He won't make a move? I will._ Marinette gave him one of her own devious smiles and his eyes widened, curiosity of what she was thinking coursing through his veins.

"What are you thinking m'lady?" he asked cautiously. He moved his hands from her cheeks to rest on her waist.

"Hmm..should I tell you? I mean, you didn't tell me," Marinette gave a little pout.

"You know you should never keep secrets. It hinders my ability to protect you," Adrien said with a smirk. ( **I quoted Sandor from Keeper of the Lost Cities)**

"Oh shut up Chaton," Marinette said before leaning in and pressing her lips to hers, and letting her eyes flutter closed. His did the same. They let the invisible sparks fly through their bodies up until the moment they had to break away, for they were in site need of oxygen. The couple rested their foreheads against each other, breathing softly, and not saying a word, for they knew what the other was thinking at the moment. That is, until Alya's alarm scared them half to death.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Marinette wriggled the doorknob, but it was still locked. "Alya! Let us out!"

"Did you kiss?" Alya replied from outside. Marinette glanced at Adrien and he nodded.

"Yes Alya. We did. _Now_ will you let us out?" Marinette heard Alya sigh and chose to back away from the door, which led to her tripping over her own feet. Luckily Adrien caught her and steadied her before she could hit the floor. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks,"she whispered. They heard the lock click then saw the doorknob turn, meaning Alya was letting them out.

"Poor Chat. I really thought I could get both ships to sail. Yet I find out my bff's Ladybug, and now I can't make Ladynoir happen. Eh. At least I got Adrienette to finally get together. Ones better than none, right?" Alya said as they say back down on the floor.

Marinette and Adrien shared a look and Adrien mouthed 'Its time' before grabbing her hand again.

"Alya, both of those ships are sailing. Right now," Adrien said. Alya reeled on Mari.

"Wait. But that's impossible unless you're cheating on Adrien. *Gasp* You're cheating on Adrien! Omigod girl! Why?" Alya was practically fuming.

"ALYA! I'm not cheating on him!" Marinette told the brunette whilst Adrien and Nino stood there laughing.

"Then...wait a minute... Adrien's Chat Noir?!" At this Nino and Adrien stopped laughing. Adrien however, wore a smirk on his face.

"You're _paw-_ sotivley correct Alya." Marinette rolled her eyes at his pun. Alya and Nino just stood there, mouths agape and eyes wide.

"Surprise?" Neither Marinette nor Adrien knew what to do. Alya was the first to break out of her stupor.

"You two were the most _unlikely_ heroes. So how'd this happen?" Alya seriously wanted to know.

"That's a secret Alya. And it's not our secret to share,"Marinette said. Alya pouted but didn't push anymore.

" You guys just wanna watch a movie?" Alya asked.

"Sure depending on the time," Marinette said.

"Why would the time matter?" Alya said.

" I have patrol at 8," Marinette said, and Adrien mentally faxepalmed. He totally forgot.

"Oh. Well its, " Alya checked the clock on her phone, " 7:30. You both have plenty of time to watch at least _part_ of the movie with us," Just as she said this, a loud boom echoed throughout the city. "Or not."

"Sorry Alya. I'll make it up to you, but I have to take care of this!" Marinette opened her purse and a tiny creature flew out.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette was engulfed in a redish-pinkish light. When it was gone, Ladybug stood in her wake. She turned to Adrien

"You coming or not?" She asked with a smirk. He mentally shook his daze away and nodded.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY CHEESE?!" Plagg wailed as he was sucked into Adrien's ring.

"Awesome," they heard Alya an Nino mutter before they leapt out the window to see what all the ruckus was about.


	8. Unmasker

The source of the crash was easily identified as an overturned car that had been flipped by an Akuma.

"Who do you think could have been akumatized m'lady?" Chat Noir asked.

I might have an idea," Ladybug confessed.

"Chloe," they both said in unison. The duo raced off in search of the akuma. It wasn't hard. All they had to do was follow the direction the screaming Parisians were running away from. They found her by the Louvre, whipping a few kids and what happened to the children. After the whip hit their bodies, a red liquid looking substance ran up their bodies, and turned them into red and black knights. She tilted her head back and cackled.

"Dang, I knew she was evil, but I didn't realize that she was full on Wicked Witch of the West," Chat said. ( **Another Wizard of Oz quote. Sorry** ). Ladybug glared at him.

"She's akumatized, Chat She isn't in control of herself. Once this is over, she won't even remember what happened. She'll only remember what happened _before_ she was akumatized. So don't blame her." Chat was confused from what she said.

"I thought you hated Chloe anyway? Especially after what she did to you earlier today," Chat looked at Ladybug, expecting an answer.

"Hate her? Despise her maybe, but hate her? How'd you get that idea?" Ladybug questioned.

"Have you been oblivious to the way you two act around each other? Everyday, you and Chloe are bickering and fighting and today she went as far as to abuse you," Chat reasoned with her.

"She didn't _abuse_ me. But can we talk about this after we stop the akuma?" Ladybug really wasn't in the mood. She didn't want to talk about Chloe. Chat nodded and scanned the area. It appeared that Chloe already had a pretty large army. At least 50 soldiers.

"Where do you think the akuma could be?" Chat asked, looking over Chloe.

"I don't know. Do you see anything that might be the akumatized object?" Ladybug said.

"Wait a minute. I recognize that earring. She practically forced me to buy it for her birthday," Chat said."Oh yeah I remember that. She was literally shoving it in all of our faces," Ladybug noted. Chat chuckled.

"That sounds like her. C'mon. Let's go purify that akuma." Ladybug nodded and swung her yo-yo and flew toward Chloe, Chat Noir close on her tail. It didn't take long for Chloe to spot them.

"Ah, if it isn't Paris' heroes. Come to _save them_ I presume?" Chloe looked different. Her hair was golden with fiery red streaks. Half of her face was covered by a black mask that had little red design things over her left eye. Her eyeshadow was black on the right eye but red on the left and her lips were a Ruby red color. Her earring was long, black, and dangly and it looked like falling tear drops. She wore a pitch black crop top with a red ribbon laced through. The sleeves hung off her shoulders and ended in a bell shape .They were also skin tight silver leather. Her skirt was red and black that flared out at the end. She wore black fishnet stalkings and black Converses.

"My name is Unmasker and I will be the one to unmask the so called _heroes_ you both make yourself out to be," Unmasker said

"Let's do this," Ladybug snarled, getting into a fighting stance, Chat Noir doing the same.

 **Wow. 2 chapters in a day. SWEET! Ain't ever been able to do that before. Lol. See y'all next time**

 **~AmericanDemigod**


	9. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm sorry to anyone who enjoyed this story, but I'm gonna have to discontinue it until I figure out how to write a stupid fight scene...I can't write one for the life of me... I'm just _that_ bad. If anyone has any ideas to help me learn, please PM me. Until I figure out how to write fight scenes, Au Revoir**

 **~AmericanDemigod**


	10. AN

**I'm not going to be posting for a while. I'm going through a really rough time right now, with school. And to top it all off, my boyfriend just broke up with me. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to publish more after Christmas. I might publish some short things that I've had saved in my archive, but other than that, I won't be posting.  
**

 **~AmericanDemigod**


End file.
